The Ninja Step
by iluvninjagothenextstepgirl
Summary: The ninjas go to The Next Step Dance Studio, because Cole's dad wanted them to audition for A-troupe. However, there is only one spot on A-troupe open, and whoever doesn't get in will go to B-troupe. Who will get in? Read to find out!Possible James/Riley, Michelle/Eldon.One-sided Lloyd/Michelle. Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Next Step. LEGO&Temple Street Productions do! Enjoy!
1. Dance!

**Hey guys! I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in like FOREVER, but Microsoft Word would NOT open, so the computer had to be completely reset! So to make up for it, here is a BRAND NEW STORY for you! I will also get another chapter of one of my other stories out ASAP, ok? Anyway, enjoy! Btw, this is after episode 10 when they rescue Lloyd from the serpentine, and I know he doesn't grow older until episode 18, but Lloyd is older in this story, otherwise something in the story wouldn't really make sense. Again, enjoy!**

_In Ninjago,_

"Hey Cole. You never told us, why does your father like to dance and why was he always trying to get you to?" Kai asked.

"Well, it's not that I didn't like dancing, it's just… I was never _good_ at it until last week. I could never get it right no matter how hard I tried. As for why my father loves it, I am not sure about. He always said it made him happy." Cole responded.

"Oh,"

The phone rang. Cole answered it. "Hello? Hi. What? Yeah. Sure. Okay. See you. Bye." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"Dad. He wants us, well, me to meet him at Mega Monster Amusement Park."

"Why?"

Cole shrugged.

"Well let's go then," Zane said.

They got on their spinjitzu vehicles and headed towards the park.

When they got there they dismantled their vehicle and headed into the restaurant where Lou was waiting for them. They sat down.

"Hey Dad. What did you want to talk to us about?" Cole asked.

"Dancing," Lou answered.

"Oh brother," Cole groaned.

"There's a dance studio I heard about, where they have three different groups of dancers. The A- troupe, the B-troupe, and the J-troupe. The J-troupe is the junior troupe so we don't have to worry about that. B-troupe is for, well, fun and for dancers to work on their dance skills to get into the A-troupe, which is the highest level to be. Apparently anyone who gets into A-troupe gets to compete in huge competitions, region and nationwide. So I was thinking you should go to Toronto and audition for A-troupe."

"What!? Why?" Cole asked.

"Because you are a great dancer, and if you put your mind to it, you could get in."

Before he could respond, Lou took out 8 plane tickets and gave one to Cole, one to Jay, one to Kai, one to Zane, one to Lloyd, one to Nya, one to Karen, and kept one for himself.

"I think this would be a great idea." Sensei Wu said. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!?" the ninjas said all at once.

"Yes, tomorrow. Now go home and pack your things, for we leave first thing in the morning."

"Okay,"

_The next morning- on the plane_

"You know what? I'm actually kind of excited to start dancing. It'll be a new adventure." Jay said.

"Jay, we're ninjas. We go on new adventures everyday." Kai said, whispering they word _ninjas_ so none of the other passengers on board could hear him.

"I know, but it'll be a different kind of adventure. A dancing adventure."

"Yeah, I guess."

_At the Next Step Dance Studio_

The dancers were all in studio A, getting ready for rehearsals when Kate and Chris walked in.

"Okay dancers listen up. Now as you all know, Daniel cannot dance anymore because he injured his ankle, and with Regionals being so close, we do not have much time to find a new dancer, and we need 10 dancers in order to compete in regionals, but we don't need to worry now because there are a few new dancers coming to the studio, but we only need one so only one of you will make it into A-troupe and the others will go to B-troupe." Kate said.

´They will be here soon, so while we are waiting, let's rehearse!" Chris added.

The dancers cheered and started rehearsing.

_**Michelle: "I'm glad we're getting some new members here at The Next Step. It'll be nice to work with them, and I won't be the newest member here. I just hope we can teach the new dancer the routine in time and be ready for Regionals"**_

_**Riley: "I think it'll be fun to work with the new member."**_

_At the airport_

The ninjas walked off the plane, got their luggage, got a map with the address of their hotel and the studio on it, got lunch, and left the airport after they hailed a cab, which took them to the hotel.

They got their rooms. Lou and Cole were in one room, Kai and Jay were in another, Zane and Lloyd in another, and Nya and Karen in the last one. 4 rooms.

They unpacked and left to go to the Next Step Studio.

_At the Next Step_

The ninjas/new dancers walked into the studio, where they met Kate and Chris and introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kate and I'm the owner of this studio. This is Chris, the head choreographer here. I hear you guys would like to audition for A-troupe."

"That's right." Cole said.

"Well, I should tell you that we only have one spot open, so only one of you will get in. The rest of you will be in A-Troupe. Where are you from?" Kate asked.

"Um, Ninjago."

"Okay. Follow me."

They walked into studio A and into the office, as the other dancers watched them. They talked for a few minutes, explaining stuff about the studio, until Kate called Michelle in. Michelle walked into the office.

"Michelle, these are our new members. Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, and Karen. Guys, this is Michelle, the dance captain." Kate introduced them. Lloyd looked at Michelle and blushed, but no one noticed.

Everyone exchanged hellos.

"Alright, ready to audition?" Chris asked them.

"Yeah"

"Well then let's see what you got!" Kate said

They walked out of the office.

**So whatcha think? Good? I promise I will try to update my other stories a.s.a.p.! For those of you who don't know what the Next Step is, look it up on YouTube or Google. Btw again, the bolded and italicized stuff is when the dancers are being interviewed, I guess that's it. I will update other stories as soon as I can! Bye for now!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


	2. Auditions

**Thanks to Jessicup711 for reviewing this! Now, lets find out how the A-troupe auditions go and who makes it in! Here you go! **

Kate called Michelle and into the office. She wanted her to meet the new dancers first since she was the Dance Captain. Michelle walked into the office.

"Yes?" she asked, even though she knew what it was.

"Michelle, these are the new dancers, Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, Nya, and Karen. Guys, this is Michelle, the dance captain of A-troupe." Kate said, introducing them to each other. Everyone exchanged hellos.

**Michelle: These new dancers seem really, TRULY nice, not like Emily was. I'm glad to be the first in A-troupe to meet them.**

"Ok, so before we begin, let me explain what this studio is all about. There are three troupes, J-troupe, B-troupe, and last but certainly not least, A-troupe. J-troupe is the junior troupe so you guys don't have to worry about that. B-troupe is the level under A, where dancers can work on their dancing skills to one day get in to A-troupe. It is more recreational and fun, while A-troupe is very competitive, because it is the only troupe that gets to compete in Regionals, and if we win, then Nationals, and hopefully one day Internationals." Kate said.

"Really!?"Jay asked.

"Yep. However, we need 10 dancers,no less, no more, in order to compete at Regionals, and we are short one dancer because he sprained his ankle doing the Helicopter Lift and can't dance for awhile, so he's out of Regionals." Kate said.

"So, we only have one spot open in A-troupe, so you each have to audition, and sorry, but only one of you will get in, and the rest of you will go to B-troupe." Michelle said.

"Oh, ok,"Lloyd said.

"Ok, so lets start the auditions!" Kate said. We all went out into the studio. The other A-troupe members were at Squeezed while they were holding the auditions.

"Okay, so you will be auditioning with solos. When I call your names, you will come out onto the dance floor and audition, got it?" Kate asked them.

"Got it." They responded.

"Okay. Michelle, start the music." Kate said. Michelle started the music and the song "Stand Up"by Jennifer Lee and Kit Knows came on.

"First up, Kai!" Kai walked out on to the dance floor and started pulling out some of his best moves, with a couple of flips here and there.

"Jay!" Kai stood back and Jay walked out into the middle of the floor and did some flips, turns, and somersaults.

Zane!" Zane walked out and did the robot, the moonwalk, some turns, and some flips.

**Kate: These guys are actually pretty good at dancing. Zane actuallly did the moonwalk properly, and that's pretty hard to do, but we need a dancer who can really wow us.**

**Michelle: They're okay. I mean, we do have better dancers in A-troupe, but we gotta do what we gotta do. And the moonwalk is pretty hard to do.**

"Cole!" Cole did the Triple Tiger Sashay.

**Kate: He just did the Triple Tiger Sashay! That's is almost impossible to do! That is the first time I've seen ANYONE complete that right!**

**Michelle: WHOA!**

"Um, Lloyd!" Lloyd did his best moves.

"Nya! Nya pulled out her best flips and turns.

"Okay, Karen!"Karen did something similar to Nya's routine, adding a few more flips, turns, and moves. The song ended.

"Alright everyone that was amazing! You guys go down to the juice bar while we talk it over and decide.

"Okay, but where is the juice bar?" Cole asked.

"Go out the door and turn right. Go down the hallway until you see a sign pointing downstairs. Go downstairs,and keep walking until you come to door with "SQUEEZED!" above it. You can't miss it." Michelle said.

"Okay."They left to go find Squeezed, while Michelle, Kate, and Chris went into the office to discuss who will be in A-troupe. After awhile, the final decision was made. Michelle texted Chloe to tell her to tell the rest of A-troupe to come to studio A. When everyone got there, Kate said "Well, the final decision has been made, and the new dancer who will be in A-troupe for Regionals is... TO BE CONTINUED!

**So, what did you think? A good cliffie, huh? Anyway, review and please no flamers!**

**-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
